virus Start: infection
by PotterGranger Dizz
Summary: Hermione Granger es una científica que hace un experimento para poder ayudar a personas con enfermedades terminales, pero algo sale mal, y todas las personas que han convertido en zombies, ahora con ayuda de Luna, Harry y CIA  Summary adentro


**Summary:**

Las Científicas Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, hicieron una sustancia para poder curar a las personas con enfermedades terminales, pero alguien le puso otro liquido haciendo perder el control y haciendo que por una mordida que convirtieran en Zombies aquellas personas que han sido víctima de una mordida. Ellas quieren encontrar el antídoto para poder salvar a las personas que apenas han sido mordidos, porque cuando se transformar o mejor dicho cuando mutan ya no se puede. Pero ella solas no pueden sola todo eso, pero tendrá mucha ayuda cuando encuentren a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley y muchos, van a pelar juntos, todos pero…que pasara cuando Harry se fije en los encantos de Hermione y ella también ¿Cómo se los tomara los demás? Y sobre todo su hijo….pero todos ellos tienen una meta…..seguir vivos

**Género:**

Terror-Romance-Aventura

**Clasificación:**

[+18] Por contenido sexuales (En algunos capítulos)

**Parejas:**

Harry James Potter-Hermione Jean Granger

Ronald Bilius Weasley-Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy-_Ginevra_ Molly Weasley

**Importante:**

Todos los personajes que miren y reconozcan en todas las siete (7) películas de Harry Potter son propiedad de la talentosa J.K Rowling.

**Nota del autor:**

Como habrán notado, esta historia es de terror ¿Terror? Si de terror, me he leído todos los Fic (historias) de la sección **"M"** y no he visto ningún fanfic de terror, si estoy equivocada hágamelo saber ¿Vale? Y pensé desde ayer en la mañana… ¿Por qué no hacer una historia de tu pareja fanfic que sea de terror? Y pues aquí me tiene, publicando una historia de terror, y más pensé porque se acerca **Halloween**…a los que no celebren esto, no hay bronca y pues aquí me tienen sin más que decir esperando que esta historia sea de su absoluta de su agrado, también la puse para aquellos que quieran leer un fanfic de terror de nuestra pareja. Sin decir más empecemos.

**PD:**

No se sorprender si no ven nada abajo escrito por mí, como es el empiezo empezare a escriba cuando suba el segundo capítulo, todas la dudas que se acerquen a su cabeza hágalas, para yo responderlas en el primer capítulo que suba, esperanzada de que les guste. Nos vemos pronto, besos, abrazos, a todos mis amigos lectores.

_**-Prologo-**_

_-Corporación __Dimness -_

_-Pueblo Good View-_

_-cerca de Londres a 10 kilómetros-_

_-Año 2020_

_10:30 A.M_

La _Corporación Dimness_ (_Dimness Corporation_) es una empresa pequeña, pero que le va excelente, es una de las empresas más reconocidas del mundo. En _Corporación Dimness_ hace todo tipo de medicamento para sanar a las personas del _Pueblo Good View _pero también hace experimentos, con personas con enfermedades terminales ¿Para qué? Para ver si pueden contra atacar el virus de la enfermedad.

Esa corporación es para sanar a las personas, pero no han encontrado la cura para eso. Pero ellos no se darán por venidos.

Pero es mañana, nunca se olvidara para nadie…para los habitantes del pueblo ni para los científicos. Este día estaban haciendo un experimento, con seres humanos….con las personas que tienen una enfermedad terminal.

Todos los científicos de la _Corporación Dimness_ estaba haciendo algo, unos observando que todo vaya bien en el proceso, otros buscando sustancias que le pedían. Pero solamente dos personas estaban haciendo el producto, las dos personas más destacadas del lugar, son dos mujeres excelente, cuyo despeño era el máximo, siempre sus nombres están en el periódico por ser reconocidas, también siempre salían en TV (Televisión) para entrevistarlas por su despeño en esta corporación.

Ellas son_ Hermione Jean Granger_ y _Luna Lovegood_ unas de las mejores _Bioquímicas_ de su generación ninguna de ellas han fallado, siempre han dado el medicamente corre.

Luna Lovegood una de las Químicas. Delgada, su cuerpo está bien formado, vientre plano, piernas largas y torneadas que siempre estaba expuestas de ver porque siempre ella llevaba faldas aunque le tapaba la bata blanca que siempre usaba. Sus labios finos, nariz recta, su pelo es rubio con toques oscuros natural, aunque a veces algunas personas piensan que se lo pinta. Sus ojos azules claros y saltones que dan un aire de misterio, es una de las excelentes químicas, siempre la respetan junto con su compañera y mejor amiga. Hermione Granger es una mujer con su cabello un poco largo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, es de un color castaño y sobre todo muy alborotado, un rostro blanco que parecía un ángel, unos labios finos y carnosos que pocas veces fueron besados. Un cuerpo de toda una modelo, unos brazos delgados, unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, un vientre plano y sus ojos…sus ojos eran hermosos, cuando una persona la miraba, miraba muchas cosas, como_, fuerza, dulzura, honestidad, sensibilidad, inteligente _y mucho mas, ella ha sido la cabeceara de todo los proyectos, esa una de las mejores bioquímicas del mundo, tiene bastante reconocimientos aunque llevaba apenas un año de servicio y también es una excelente madre, algunos ni se lo creen que tan joven a sus _veinticuatro años_ (24 años) ya es madre de un hermoso niño de_ tres años_(3 años).

Todas las personas de ahí quieren que Hermione Granger sea su jefa porque ella es muy responsable en su trabajo, nunca deja un trabajo pendiente, es muy cumplida, en todo la palabra. No es el jefe que tiene _Lord Voldemort_, que es un amargado y que siempre suele ser muy gruñón con todos los trabajadores de ahí.

Pero este día no estaba su jefe, eso le ponían muy estéricos, porque era demasiado raro que su jefe no se encontrara en este preciso momento cuando están haciendo un trabajo sumamente importante y que puede ser uno de los mejores inventos que han realizado en el mundo de la medicina, pero también en esta zona se sentía empaz.

-Química Granger ya está la sustancia, acaba de salir-Hablo uno de los empelados de ahí, mirando que Hermione Granger que volteo de reojo para mirarlo, con una expresión intranquila, no le gustaba cuando ella se le quedaba viendo…sentía su mirada traspasarlo, se sentía intimidado, trago saliva-"Por dios, porque me mira asi, me siento descubierto ante ella"-Pensó el pobre hombre sintiendo sus nervios a piel de flor.

-Gracias por decirme Steve, ya te puedes retirar-Seguía viéndolo, le molestaba mucho cuando alguien la interrumpiera cuando estaba haciendo su trabajo aunque no fuera importante, pero este día si lo era, era demasiado importante para las personas y sobre todo para ella-"Necesito no distraerme, esto es peligroso, cualquier químico que no sea el adecuado, puede ocurrir un desastre"- Pensó la joven química regresando a su trabajo, frunciendo el entrecejo todavía seguía un poco irritada por haberla interrumpido.

-_Mione_, tranquila, relájate, yo iré por la mezcla-Escucho decir su amiga, frunciendo mas el ceño, pero no le dijo nada, mirando de reojo que la Joven rubia bajándose de su silla de asiento de cuero, y caminado hacia un estante de agua tibia, donde había muchos _tubos de ensayes _lo agarro con mucho cuidado con unas pinzas especiales para eso, cuando miro el contenido de tubo miro que el color era raro, un color entre violeta, azul, pero se maravillo por verlo, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, cuando llego miro que su amiga leía un documento garraspeo un poco observando que tenia la atención d ella -Aquí esta Mione-Se acerco a una grada de color oro que estaba justamente enfrente de ella, lo coloco con mucho cuidado para no derramar nada.

-Gracias Luna-Le dio las gracias a su amiga para después, colocarse sus guantes de _látex _blancoscon mucho cuidado para poder agarrar el tubo de ensaye y se le quedo mirando un poco.

Luna se coloco nuevamente en su asiento observado lo que hacía su amiga. Hermione había colocado todo la sustancia en un franco tranparente donde contenía sangre, la hecho con cuidado, para después agarrar un palito de color madera y menearlo para que la sangre y el liquido se revolviera mirando que el color de la sangre ya no era roja si no un poco más clara, la dejo en el centro de la mesa, volteando a ver a Luna mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-La pondré a reposar una hora, mientras iremos a comer, mi estomago me pide comida, y si no la alimento se enojara-En su rostro aprecio una sonrisa radiante, ya no estaba tan frutada como hace unos instantes, ya había acabado de hacer eso, ahora le tocaba esperar para dársela a las personas. Se dirigió a Luna que la miraba con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-Dulces palabras salieron de tu boca amiga-Menciono Luna levantándose de un salto de su silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta del pequeño laboratorio donde estaban realizando.

Hermione tiro los guantes a la basura y recogiendo su bolsa, pero siendo jalada por Luna hacia el exterior del lugar, ella solamente se dejaba jalar por su amiga.

Cerraron el laboratorio para que nadie interrumpiera nada, pero ninguna de ellas sabían que alguien estaba en el interior del lugar, lentamente salió de su escondite que era en los estantes de medicamentos, se acerco al producto que había hecho Hermione y Luna. Estiro una mano echando otra sustancia al producto ese, y agarrando uno de los palitos meneando poco a poco para después salir de ahí, con una llave extra que la persona esa tenia, para después oir el cierre de la puerta.

_11:30 A.M_

Hermione ya se encontraba adentro de una habitación con una de las personas que realizaran el experimentos, y entre su mano derecha se encontraba un poco del producto que había realizado ella junto con su amiga Luna.

-Hola…mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy una bioquímica, necesito que se tome esto, por su bien-Le entrego el frasco a un hombre de avanzada edad, Hermione le calculo unos_ setenta años_ (70 años).

El hombre la agarro, mirando que Hermione sale de la habitación, miro por todos lados, estaba en una habitación blanca, lo único que se podía mirar era una cama chica, con sabanas blancas, una almohada, y el, miro el contenido del frasco dudando en tomársela, pero que mas pasaría, el ya estaba por morirse y de un solo trago se la tomo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, miraba todo lo que le señor hacia, cursada de brazos y observando al señor que se la tomo, el primer paso ya estaba dado, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar la reacción.

-"Espero que resulte"-alzo su ceja derecha mirando de reojo a Luna que estaba situada a su lado izquierdo y después mirando a su lado derecho que estaba su jefe con una sonrisa rara-"¿Qué le pasara?-pero no pudo articular mas palabras al notar por el espejo abrió demasiado sus ojos al notar algo raro en el paciente ese.

Todo fui muy rápido para todos, el paciente se estaba comportando raro, salió de la habitación mordiendo a las personas que estaba a su paso, mirando que morían rápidamente, Luna, Hermione y su jefe empezaron a correr al notar que pasaban diez minutos (10 minutos) se levantaba y caminaba raro, como su le pesara el cuerpo, Hermione noto que su jefe actuaba raro, pero corría atrás de ella, saliendo de ahí, desde ese entonces el pueblo no fue lo mismo, Hermione y Luna se quedaba encerradas en su casa, junto con Alexander como se llamaba el niño, tenía mucho miedo, solamente había pasado dos días de lo sucedido y casi completamente el pueblo estaba siendo infectado por ese virus, que ninguna de las dos puso como paso todo eso, tanto como Luna como Hermione llamaron ese virus_Start _la apodaron asi porque por ese virus empezó todo.

Desde ese aquella vez han pasado un año, un año donde tanto como Hermione, Luna y Alexander han huido de cualquier parte, investigando lo que paso, como se origino Start, el virus, cada parte que iban encontraba…_Zombies_, lo dominaros asi, porque era personas ya muertas que se cometían, que mutaban.

Hermione quería encontrar una cura para eso, un antídoto, tenía un poco de la sangre de ellos, sabían también como matarlos, había una opción, un balazo en el cerebro, era la única manera de matarlos, a ellos…Logo obtener sangre cuando mato uno. Pero siempre fracasaban en el intento de encontrar la cura, Hermione solamente lo hacía por el bienestar de su pequeño niño con apenas de cuatro años de edad recién cumplidos, no quera un mundo asi para su hijo, aria todo lo posible para acabar esto, su hijo era la razón de su existencia, no tenía a nadie, sus padres habían muerto hace cinco años, cuando ella todavía estaba en la escuela, si no fuera por su amiga Luna no sabía que había pasado con ella, después cuando se entero que iba a tener a su hijo y que el sinvergüenza del padre había huido cuando Hermione le dijo, Luna estaba ahí, Luna no tenía a nadie, ella nunca conoció a su padre, su madre había muerto hace años. Ahora se cuidaba mutuamente, lo único que le interesaba era sobrevivir en este mundo.

"_Sobrevivir hasta encontrar el antídoto correcto, estas siempre consientes de lo que van hacer, armas a lo alto por cualquier cosa que suceda" _


End file.
